


【艾利】Dad is Tight

by Electra_Electron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: · 2018父亲节贺· 养父子关系慎入！





	【艾利】Dad is Tight

领养艾伦·耶格尔那天，利威尔·阿克曼实际上百般不情愿。男孩仰着脸，棕色的细发服帖地趴在头上，只有小小一撮偏偏要逆着风翘起来，利威尔便控制不住自己去抚平那撮叛逆的棕发。可艾伦却在利威尔帮自己理顺头发后一把扣住他的手腕，把几乎填完的领养表塞到利威尔手上，他就杵在利威尔面前，不眨眼也不离开，午后背对艾伦的太阳把男孩的影子拉得细长，但足够蓬发出一片深沉的阴影笼罩利威尔，一动不动僵硬的影子虚幻地亲吻利威尔的全身。

一声童音平静地喊了一声：“Dad.”利威尔立即签上了自己的名字。

现在这张领养证失踪了一周。利威尔本不该因为找不到泛黄破旧的纸张而烦恼，但他的确患得患失了很久，就好像没了这张破破烂烂的证明，他和艾伦的关系就成了被世俗鄙恶的背德锁链。领养证生效时，八岁的艾伦眼睛里却比同龄人多了不得手决不罢休的执拗，这份执拗将他性子里的阴狠完美地隐藏，但毒狼总是掩藏不住对待猎物的嘶嘶低吼。

利威尔生得细皮嫩肉莫辨年龄，一张和母亲十分相似的脸在某些人眼中甚至莫辨性别，这些人就包括沿街夜逛的流氓。他们趁着利威尔一次晚归时对他用了七氟醚，利威尔半醒半昏肌肉无力，丝毫反抗不了清醒状态下能只身解决的那些流氓。变得朦胧的听觉无法为昏沉的大脑处理他们言语中的下流意味。“喂，老兄你没在药里面加催情剂吧？这骚货下面已经湿了！”一只粗糙沾满污泥的手试图探进他的臀缝，尚未碰到一片秘境，高大的身躯痉挛一下就冒着血重重地倒下，随后旁边三个帮凶断了气靠着墙滑下，死的时候阴茎仍然勃起着。高浓度的七氟醚彻底起了效，利威尔昏迷前的视觉为他带来他的养子艾伦·耶格尔走出街角阴影收起手枪的挺拔身形，他的模糊记忆留下了艾伦仿佛遭到背叛的愤怒双眼。利威尔不知道他如何瞒着他藏了一把枪，十五岁的少年装卸子弹消音器的动作竟十分熟练，也不知道死在市中心的三具尸体怎么就不被任何一家媒体网络关注，大约只当作混乱之都巴尔的摩已经对埋进额头的子弹和歪倒墙边的尸体习以为常。

更令他不适的是艾伦看他的眼神，不知不觉已经越过了养子看待养父的道德界限。种在他背后的视线在最开始止步于两片单薄双肩，轻盈地只像拭落利威尔肩上的一颗露珠。后来这道视线在利威尔身上扎了根，细细的根茎随着少年的成长渐渐地侵入利威尔的脊髓与血骨，绕过胸前滴出水的两颗莓果，缠上他埋葬了柔韧肋骨的腰，钻进他的腿缝摩擦他等待开启的私处。

背德的泉涌是双向的暗流。三十四岁的利威尔在不可告人的梦境中，自以为不情愿地勾引他的养子，他跪在地上撅着赤裸的臀部，嘴里被迫塞着扫除时系的白色头巾，反绑在细白腰后的双手阻止不了艾伦伸进腿间洞穴的舌头，他咬紧白布一声沉闷的惊喘随着嘴角一根涎液滴落在一点也不干净的地板，他的养子品尝完他的穴就一根手指按到前列腺，抹了一把利威尔射出的精液。沾着自己体液的扫把柄端捅进肉穴的那瞬，利威尔惊醒，挥不去脑中过于清晰的梦。

最让利威尔浑身发抖的是艾伦背地里意淫他但平日直面他的时候却一副无罪的天真模样喊他”Dad”，负罪感让他无法再用养父的身份面对艾伦。直到有一天，艾伦藏不住满脸期待地看着利威尔，得到的是利威尔一句在他听来有些残忍的话。

“艾伦，以后别再叫我’Dad’。”他的养子听完后凝固了原本带着欣喜的面容，几下脱力般的眨眼后眉眼茫然地垂下，轻不可闻的低喃刺痛利威尔的双耳。“你也不要我了吗……”利威尔觉得自己就是个罪人，为了自己的良心好过些而伤害已经被抛弃过一次的养子。“听我说，艾伦，这不是你想的那样……”然而艾伦挺直腰板像什么也没发生过，给利威尔倒了一杯酒：“请吧，今天是个特殊的日子。”利威尔看着艾伦脸上伤心的表情还没消散，就像当初被蛊惑着签下自己的名字那样，毫不犹豫地喝了。昏迷前利威尔闻到了无比熟悉的化学药剂味。

利威尔在艾伦的房间里醒来，并试图为自己现在的形象做一个客观的描述：左手被手铐锁在床头，全身赤裸地躺在艾伦的床上，另一边的枕头上躺着艾伦的墨绿色球衣，不久前为即将毕业的艾伦赢得一个胜利的扣篮和一片来自女学生女教师的渴望目光。利威尔发觉球衣根本没洗过时，艾伦双手撑在他身体两侧，挺拔的阴影彻底覆盖他的养父，第二次，他的眼睛里爆发出被背叛的怒火，皱紧的浓眉和虹膜中裂成镣铐的纤维是惩罚利威尔的过错的极刑。

艾伦的控诉被压抑成喉间的嘶吼：“十年前领养我的是您，Dad，您怎么敢抛弃我！”

利威尔唯一一只不被束缚的手推开艾伦的胸膛，却在触摸到一片成长中的肌肉时违背理智的意愿改为背德的抚摸，半清醒的反驳被自己的动作灭了气势：“我没有想过抛弃你！我只是……”

“只是什么？”艾伦掐着他单薄的一片肩，“养大了我再一甩手把我扔掉？您从来没把我视为儿子！”

即使被脱光利威尔也要低吼回去：“问问你自己的良心和下流的眼光，难道你真的把我当父亲看待吗！”暗蓝的眼瞳要凭借年龄的优势瞪着艾伦。而艾伦只和他僵持了几秒就收回两眼的愤怒，绿眼暗沉地代替他的唇舌与手指从利威尔的锁骨向下舔舐。

“您永远是我的Dad，我也永远是您的儿子。可儿子现在很生气，Dad，您拥有一次让我原谅的机会，您只需要——”艾伦掰开利威尔精瘦的一条腿，节骨分明的手指抵在利威尔的穴口，“用这里接纳我。”

利威尔用另一条腿去踹艾伦的腰际，脚踝被艾伦捏住时双腿自己分开的空间把艾伦嵌在腿间。“住手，艾伦！我是你的养父！”

棕发的青少年理所应当地推开利威尔的大腿，在两片软肉企图合拢拒绝他时，下了狠劲地咬上利威尔腿根处的细腻皮肤，利威尔不肯在艾伦面前痛呼出声就本能地夹紧埋在腿间的一颗脑袋，棕发被自己的大腿蹭得凌乱，艾伦从他腿间抬起身子却也留下了深陷的齿痕，两条雪白的腿微颤着不敢再反抗，艾伦用手指抹了一把他淌到利威尔腿上的涎液，湿润了注定拥有医者般精准力道的食指和中指，温柔地抚摸穴口一圈脆弱的肌肉，苏醒的嫩穴一张一缩地回馈唤醒它的使者。艾伦挑开一侧嫩肉捅进润滑过的两指，勾起一块软软的肠壁用咬利威尔大腿的力道戳到前列腺，利威尔的唇忠贞地关押了脱口的呻吟，他的穴却颤着缩着吮吸入侵的刽子手，前端性器差点哭着挺立，撕裂不屈表象的放荡让利威尔别过脸不想看艾伦正霸占他的样子。

利威尔咬着唇，开着腿，不承认自己在隐隐期待被更多有力的手指撑开洞口，眼角掠过艾伦胯下撑起裤子的一把武器。艾伦大概很擅长破坏利威尔的期望，两根手指在洞里停留了几秒，带着粘腻的水声拔了出去，在利威尔终于肯惊讶地看他时，艾伦失望地叹息：“您仍然不愿接纳我。Dad，您太紧了，我进不去的。”利威尔错愕极了，一句咒骂腾到嘴边竟忘记把它逼出喉咙，张开嘴放出的沉默正好方便了艾伦得寸进尺。“我想您需要冷静一下，Dad。一份很重要的文件在等着我。我希望我回来后您已经扩张好自己，然后全部接纳我的生殖器官。”他说完竟真的下床去披上外套。

利威尔几乎不敢相信，自己都在期待被进入还差点被手指操射了，艾伦·耶格尔竟能忍住裤裆里想上战场的武器，打算把他铐在床上大半夜跑到外面去干见不得人的勾当！“艾伦你混蛋，给我听着我从来没想过要解除领养关系。”利威尔咬牙切齿，“该死的你如果现在敢出去，我让你永远进不来我的家门！”他的养子愣住脚步，利威尔的心里得意地勾起嘴角，但艾伦绕过床铺，光明正大地从书桌柜子里取出手枪装上子弹和消音器，顺便在利威尔腿间立了一瓶润滑液，用最能蛊惑利威尔的委屈语调说：“真是抱歉，Dad，您的屁股可以等，送文件的人却不会等我。”然后亲吻一下利威尔朝他踹的小腿，锁上公寓大门离开了。利威尔气得呼吸不畅，抓过那个恶心的瓶子扬起手臂就打算朝门上砸，但一个擦得干干净净的门把手都带着艾伦离开时握住它的温度，反倒让利威尔不舍得砸。

该死的，利威尔又骂了一声，自由的右手还握着一瓶润滑剂，他盯着里面粘稠的透明液体，臀间窄窄的洞帮他幻想被艾伦的精液灌满而粘腻肿胀的样子，大脑被下面私自的幻想刺激地泛起一阵炸裂的快感，不知不觉地利威尔已经挤出了沾满整个手掌的润滑液，在贴着下腹的性器和明显收缩的后穴间犹豫片刻，最后一边骂自己下贱一边伸进张开小口的肉穴，仅仅两根手指就让他下面在含吮收缩，对着满室空气吟唱从不示人的呻吟。利威尔自己找不到前列腺的位置，蜷着腿抬高臀部努力地往肉壁里戳，右手腕都发酸发麻了还是唤不醒融化整个脊髓的快感，他一刻都忍受不了的等待能精准有力地送他上天堂的小子，当他手指还在里面徒劳地刺激内壁收缩，口中喘着气睁开眼就看见艾伦已经脱了上半身衣服，绿眼燃烧情欲用仅剩的理智观赏着被手指插得噘起嘴唇的洞穴，利威尔抛掉道德伦理，拔出手指又抽掉养子的皮带拉下他的内裤，一根年轻勃发的阴茎弹出来，布满粗长柱身的青筋是爬行流动的蛇，分叉的血管爆发着凸起蜿蜒进阴茎头冠边缘，势必会破开肉壁阻挠的冠状顶端饱满干净，有着新鲜的色泽，这把武器深得利威尔的欢心，不等艾伦成功地解开他的手铐，便用灵活巧妙的手势撸动艾伦的性器，温热湿润的手掌包裹住勇猛的顶端，阴茎上的快感使得艾伦同手铐钥匙搏斗的手猛得一抖，钥匙掉到床下，养子干脆就让养父被铐着，顺利地把养父的腿分得更开。偏偏艾伦不急着算欲火的账，先向利威尔讨回尚未发泄完的怒火的账，他掐着利威尔的左膝把他的下半身从床上拎起来，把细长的润滑剂瓶口塞进熟透的穴里，所有润滑液都被挤进幽幽小洞里，溢出的液体像滴落嘴角的涎液。

艾伦染着枪管硝烟味的手抚慰过代替利威尔流泪贴着他下腹的性器，放任自己压到利威尔身上，手臂上流畅的肌理蹭过利威尔随着胸口呼吸起伏而肿成一颗莓果的乳珠，呼出一道被火焰烤炙过的热息灼烧利威尔的耳洞，舌头沿着耳廓里的迷宫舔湿颤栗的细小绒毛，叫人分辨不出是男孩还是男人的嗓音低沉得叹道：“父亲。”利威尔睁大着眼睛，心跳为那暧昧的敬语而猛得飞窜欲要冲破胸腔，艾伦抬起利威尔的腿，阴茎巨大的冠状头部顶入了薄薄一圈穴口。穴口肌肉被撑开的瞬间让利威尔大脑只为感受洞被撑开的酸痛饱胀而存在，贴着艾伦身躯两侧的腿夹紧了挺动着年轻性器的腰，嘴唇也像被什么东西撑开发出无声的窒了息的叫唤，苍白的脖子仰成垂死的天鹅。阴茎在深入幽幽窄窄的隐秘世界，性器柱身上汹涌的脉流挤压着利威尔的内肉，隔着一层柔软的组织在翻滚摩擦最淫荡的前列腺，酥软全身的感觉让利威尔双眼涣散失了神，却还要夹紧艾伦侵犯深处的性器，罪恶的腺体主动倚靠上阴茎的脉络，自己索取的一片快感，从利威尔的尾椎骨炽热地燃烧，侵蚀进血管在血液中奔腾攻城，闯入大脑时成为一击烧毁理智的致命欢愉。吮吸艾伦那根性器的洞穴，即使被手指和润滑剂充分扩张，依旧紧致得能融化年轻的生殖器官使他和他的阴茎同时断了气。艾伦向更里更紧的深处开拓阴茎的容身之地，阴茎根部贴上被撑得即将滴血的穴口，在肉体拍打的撞击声中，贴着利威尔的左耳一刻不停的唤他“父亲”。

利威尔愿意承受艾伦的侵犯，但无法承受和养子乱伦的背德罪，被养子侵犯得失神喘息的姿态刺痛了仅剩的理智，利威尔躲闪地扭过头，脸颊贴上了艾伦的球衣，忘记顾忌球衣还透着成熟的汗水，咬住了最深邃的墨绿色布料，像从森林里掉下的白天鹅。艾伦怒得阴茎胀大青筋凸立，他无法理喻的头脑又私自认为养父不愿意接纳他，便干脆压得利威尔彻底陷进床单，把落下森林的天鹅扣进污泥里奸污，胯下一把凶狠的武器撞得利威尔分不清捅破肠壁的剧痛和捅进大脑的快感，脚趾扣进床单，手指划在艾伦背上的抓痕交错了血管与不存在的叶脉。只看他紧皱的细眉，痉挛的大腿，不肯出口的呻吟，几乎为利威尔的表象获得贞节，委屈地承受莫大的侮辱；他的里面早已失贞，不肯叫唤不肯求饶，肠壁嫩肉却缠上年轻的阴茎，紧缩吮吸地讨好无礼的性器。艾伦只当背上一点也不疼，仗着自己越来越厚的脸皮握住利威尔挺立的性器，在利威尔里面操出了大半怒火，换做他来揉捏他的养父开始滴水的性器，拇指刻意按压涌出体液的细孔。尚未真正高潮的利威尔被刺激得又紧缩了内壁，方才艾伦插他有多狠，现在他吮艾伦的性器的这一下就有多狠，就是不让他的混蛋养子占一点便宜，还抬起苍白脖颈找到艾边的嘴唇一阵缠绵，在接吻时找回一点主动权。艾伦果真混蛋，也不让他的养父占便宜，把利威尔按回自己的脏球衣，拎着他的腿用力抽插。他在利威尔仰着脖颈射出并且里面停不了的收缩着的同时，咬住利威尔的耳垂让一截小小的软肉在自己齿间辗转呻吟，对着利威尔被抬离床单的臀部一记重重的拍打，呼出热气叫他“Dad”，含住利威尔暴露给他的喉结挤压喉腔里的空洞，逼出拔高的尖叫，性器摩擦内壁时几乎无法察觉的短暂抖动后，赐予利威尔一次粘腻的内射。

平复了紊乱的呼吸，艾伦放下利威尔的腿，好奇心突发地把脸埋进他私处前，已经肿成噘起的红唇的穴看得艾伦又是一阵呼吸急促。利威尔下面痛着喉咙哑着，大概忘记左手还被铐着，一只手也推不开腿间一颗棕色的脑袋，却认命地抚平一撮不听话地翘起的棕发。

享受完头发被理顺的艾伦神清气爽地穿上裤子，总算没忘记下床去找解手铐的钥匙，钥匙插入钥孔前，他轻声道：“父亲节快乐，Dad。”

“艾伦，你之前到底想告诉我什么？”利威尔也没忘记他一句话把艾伦的期待打落成失望。

“我被约翰霍普金斯大学录取了。Pre-Medicine.”

“所以你趁着这个 ‘特殊的日子’对你的‘Dad’做这种事？”

“别生气啦Dad，我给自己讨一点庆祝而已啊。而且我也送了您的礼物哦。”艾伦轻轻地戳着利威尔腿间的穴，指着滴出来的一缕精液。

就算已经骂过他一次，利威尔骂不够：“艾伦你是个混蛋……”心血来潮地补了一句“你的生父母也是混蛋。”

姓氏为耶格尔的年轻人很奇特，别的孩子幼年被抛弃还会留下一辈子心理阴影，他却满不在乎。“无所谓，反正我已经是你的养子了。Dad你知道吗？虽然他们是混蛋，不过还算有权有势，几通电话搞定了我的枪支携带权和枪杀的那三个流氓。以及这个——”

递给利威尔他深夜外出的收获，利威尔抬眼就觉得这张纸十分眼熟。这不是他找了一周都没找到的领养证明吗？但不对劲，这张纸一点没有原来的破旧泛黄，干净得像刚被印刷出来。随后利威尔看清了白纸黑字才撑着酸痛的腰半坐起身，瞪着他的养子。

“解释一下，‘领养人：利威尔·耶格尔’是怎么回事！”

十八岁的艾伦·耶格尔笑得比八岁模样还天真：

“父亲随儿子的姓氏，难道不是天经地义吗？”

 

不知是利威尔扇了艾伦一耳光，还是艾伦插进利威尔又撞了一下，

总之伴随着一声响亮的“啪”,

我们终于来到了——

 

End.


End file.
